


Thank U

by shinyjun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A bit sad, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Random & Short, Seongjoong Week 2020, Short One Shot, our boi needs a break, seongjoong, tHANK U, tired hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjun/pseuds/shinyjun
Summary: Shit. He looked down again. His nails were bitten to no return, blood beginning to rise and bubble up at the surface. The scratches on his hands were bright and burning, but brought some sort of relief and comfort to him.He still couldn’t help but think: “Seonghwa is going to be so mad at me. He is going to be so disappointed that I couldn’t keep my promise. Again.”**or Hongjoong overworks himself once again and lowkey starts to have an anxiety attack but things get better when Seonghwa arrives.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 69





	Thank U

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ateez fic and I'm actually really excited about it. It's a self projection/vent of some sort tbh. Hope you enjoy! leave kudos/comments if u want:)

Shit. He looked down again. His nails were bitten to no return, blood beginning to rise and bubble up at the surface. The scratches on his hands were bright and burning, but brought some sort of relief and comfort to him.

He still couldn’t help but think: “Seonghwa is going to be so mad at me. He is going to be so disappointed that I couldn’t keep my promise. Again.”

Hongjoong felt a tear slide down his cheek, halting for a second before finishing it’s rapid journey down.

3:28 AM. The bright neon lights stared back at Hongjoong, the green almost coming alive and haunting him. He promised Seonghwa that he would be home at 1am the latest but he was too involved with the track he was writing. He lost track of time.

Lies.

Earlier during the day, Hongjoon and Seonghwa had a fight that had them throwing petty yet honest comments back and forth. They were arguing about Hongjoong’s unhealthy coping mechanisms and tendencies of overworking himself. And it went like this…

“I told you to stop putting so much pressure on yourself and just let us help you, but you won’t listen!” said Seonghwa, running his hand through his hair.

Hongjoong looked down, trying to hold in his tears, “I’m sorry. I just get into my music and right now we are preparing for comeback and I need more songs. You know this, Hwa.”

“Enough! You need to take care of yourself and be more selfish. The boys want to take care of you...I want to take care of you.”

Hongjoong tried to hold Seonghwa’s hand, but the other pulled away from him and left the room.

Hongjoong dropped to his knees, “...Hwa, come back.”

This is why Hongjoong found himself starting to have a panic attack on the floor of his studio. A familiar song played in the background

_These days, I keep on thinking about this I’ve been doing pretty well until now and I think the proof of that is you_

He remembered the many nights he spend composing the beautiful melody, only one face in his mind: Seonghwa. They had been through so many things since pre-debut and he was eternally grateful for the older. He was thankful for him bringing him a cup of coffee at night or giving him a hug when he needed it the most or when he stayed up with him all night-

And what did Hongjoon did? He rejected Seonghwa everytime the other wanted to touch him or ran away if the other wanted to talk him. He is such and idiot and

“Oh, God. I fucked up.”

Hongjoong stood up, drying his tears [cuz he’s a bad bitch], and ran to the door. He quickly headed towards the elevator, pushing the buttons as rapidly as he could as if he would somehow make the elevator arrive quicker.

“Fuck it, I’ll just take the stairs.”

On his way down, he bumped into a taller and more muscular figure, his head bumping against their chest “Oh shit, I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going. Forgive me, I truly didn’t mean it-”

The figure put a hand up and said, “Joongie, just breathe. It’s me, Hwa.”

“Seonghwa?! What are you doing here? You should be sleeping!”

Seonghwa looked away before mumbling, “...You should be sleeping as well. You deserve sleep. No, you NEED sleep.”

“I know I do and I’m sorry that I’ve been late every night and I’m sorry that I’ve been pulling away and I’m just so sorry. I’m not good at talking and stuff, Hwa. ”

_But we just took each other for granted I feel uneasy when saying these words_

_You know what I mean_

“Baby, it’s okay. Don’t worry. Just please take care of yourself- what happened to your hands?” said Seonghwa, face stern, grabbing onto Hongjoong’s small and pretty fingers.

Hongjoong looked away, a feeling of shame and embarrassment overcoming him. He slowly shifted on his feet, before saying, “...I got nervous and panicked a bit. I didn’t want to disappoint you and the guys,” shit, he could feel the tears coming again, “I am sorry.”

Seonghwa couldn’t stand being mad at the smaller, so his strong gaze was quickly replaced by a small but comforting smile.

“Honey, we are not disappointed in you. If anything, we are all so proud of you and the amazing work that you do as our leader. We just want you to take a break, love. We want you to be safe and rested.”

“Hwa,” said Hongjoong, all teary eyed:

_When I think of you, there’s a lot I’m sorry for_

_I want to say these words now_

He got on his tippy toes until his mouth was level with Seonghwa’s ear and with a choked and emotional voice, said, “ _Thank you for being on my side.”_

“Joongie, _Thank you for being on my side,_ ” Seonghwa reached up and gave Hongjoong a gentle kiss on the forehead, “ _In the event of a typhoon, when the rain is heavy and the wind rises, you and me. It’s always the two of us._ ”

고마워

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is also on wattpad(junstiddies) where im taking fic requests or u can request something in the comments below!


End file.
